villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Priestess of Death
An unnamed female, holding the title of the Priestess of Death (simplified Chinese: 大司命, Da Si Ming, literally means "the Great Master of Fate") which is one of the Five Elders of Yin-Yang Theorists, acts as one of the major antagonists in the mainland Chinese animated series adaptation of The Legend of Qin. She is a major antagonist in the The Legend of Qin movie, the secondary antagonist in Season 3 and a major antagonist in both Season 4 and Season 5. In TV animated series, she was formerly voiced by Guiyue (in its second episode's sample only) and Fan Churong in Season 3, and currently by Huang Ying in the movie, Season 4 onwards and The Legend of Qin Moblie video game. Overview The Priestess of Death was created specifically for the animated series franchise and did not make an appearance in the original novels. Her franchise-wise debut was the first movie of the series, The Flying Dragon. She first appeared in the TV animated series as one of the main antagonists of its third season and then a supporting villain in later entries. The Priestess of Death is a cruel and devious enchantress who hunts and kills anyone who stands against Emperor Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of China. Prior to the Emperor unified China, the Priestess was also the murderer of Prince Dan of Yan Kingdom, who was then the leader of Mohists as well as the mastermind of Jin Ke's assassination attempt. Amongst the Five Elders, she represents the Element of Fire. Physical Apperance Da Siming is a tall, beautiful and somewhat uncanny woman with long black hair and red and black longcoat, in a traditional style of Qin and Han Dynasties. Whenever she showed her skill of palm crest, her body will be covered in crimson aura. Her fingernails are painted in pitch black. Personality Da Siming is a cruel, ruthless and malicious woman who will attack anyone who is not included in her faction. Unlike her colleagues, however, Da Siming currently shows no comtempt towards other elders, being especially respectful towards Yue Shen and Xing Hun, who are known to be teeth-clenched teamwork partners. Recent Events ''The Priestess of Birth'' Special The Priestess of Death/Da Siming appears in the story as one of the audiences of a match, that ended with the victory of one of the participants, a nameless female diciple from the Wood Division. After defeating her prefect, Xiao Ling, the said deciple passed the test and earned her promotion, becoming the new Priestess of Birth aka Shao Si Ming. Season 3 The Priestess of Death first appeared in the second episode of the third season. She disguised as a Mohist to attack other Mohism supporters inside the valley beside the City of Trap, before poisoning Prince Dan (who was revealed to be Gao Yue's father and the Great Mohist) with the Curse Seal of Fear. Since the curse had no cure, the Great Mohist chose to die together with the Mohist's City of Trap, which had collapsed under the attack of Yin-Yang Theorists. When the Mohist's City of Traps fell into ruins, the Priestess of Death stood far away alongside the Priestess of Birth, watching the City of Trap destroyed. The Priestess of Death then returned to Yue Shen, reporting to her about the situation, while the Priestess of Birth watched silently beside her. After the City of Trap's downfall, Jing Tianming took over the mantle of the Great Mohist. He followed the Anti-Qin Alliance and retreated into the region of Qilu (nowadays' Shandong Province) in order to join forces with the theorists of Confucianism, inside the city of Sanghai. The Priestess of Death and the Priestess of Birth arrived there soon afterwards. They greeted the arrival of Yue Shen and Yun Zhong Jun alongside the forces of Qin Empire, plus Xing Hun. Later, Tianming and Xiang Shaoyu were having fun in Sanghai until they discovered that they were too late to get back into the city during its night curfew. Then, they were chased by the Priestess of Death, who led a group of Qin soldiers and Yin-Yang priests to attack them. Thanks for the help of Shi Lan in her disguise, Tianming and Shaoyu escaped from the Yin-Yang theorists. Season 4 The Priestess of Death first appears by disguising as an old woman and kidnapped A Zhong (阿忠), the sixth disciple of Mo Theorists, and killed other five diciples. She brought Zhong to Xing Hun for further interrogation. Later, Xing Hun, the Priestess of Death, the Priestess of Birth and General Meng Tian assualted the House of Mo's secret base with their Golden Flame Riders. Overpowering Moists and Taoists in general, the Priestess of Death snatches Mohists' Fei Gong from Tianming and hands it to Xing Hun. Tianming and his allies later escapes with the help of Shi Lan and Xiao Yao Zi. During her pursuit, the Priestess of Death nearly get trapped in the traps of serpents set by Shushan villigers, but was rescued by Xing Hun and the Priestess of Birth. Season 5 The Priestess of Death and Xing Hun had witnessed a phoenomena of a burning astroid falling towards the skyline of the county of Dongjun before they came back to the Shenlou. In the meantine, Tianming, Shaoyu and Shilan nearly escaped from Shenlou, but was stopped by the Priestess of Death under Xing Hun's order. Tianming managed to deal with the Priestess before Shi Lan escorted him and Shaoyu to escape. However, the Priestess of Death is confident that Tianming will soon get killed by the Six Souls' Curse of Terror she added on him just then. She and the Priestess of Birth later watches as Tianming and Gao Yue confront Xing Hun in the Palace of Toad. Gallery U117233P115DT20140612101619.jpg 03087bf40ad162d9488f34ba19dfa9ec8a13cd37.jpg|Da Siming's promotional art in the movie Trivia *The Priestess of Death, or Da Siming, is the only elder of Yin-Yang Theorists that had no definitive backstory so far. *She won the 24th place in the character popularity poll with 1,3950 votes. *She is an original character in the animated series adaptation. There is no trace of her appearance in the novels. *In English translation, she is referred as the Priestess of Death, while her partner Shao Siming is referred as the Priestess of Birth. *Like her collegues, her title (in original Chinese version) came from the fifth poem of Nine Songs written by Qu Yuan, a patroit poet in Ancient China, in order to honor Da Siming (simplified Chinese: 大司命), a deity in the Region of Chu (Hubei province) that manages the lifespan and death itself. *In the live action TV version's continuty, Da Siming was presented as a male character. Template Category:Female Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Strategic Category:Movie Villains Category:Nameless Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Protective Category:Femme Fatale Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Chopsocky Villains